The Aftermath
by lemmonpie
Summary: We all know what happens at the Cullen home after the Volturi leaves in BD but what about the pack, this oneshot explores what happens to Paul and Rachel just after the wolves come back. Set in BD. LEMON Paul/Rachel. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, vampires or werewolves, but, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**AN: I was thinking about this since I finished BD a few months ago, we know what happens at the Cullen house after the stand of with the Voulturi, but what happens at the reservation…Enjoy guys!!**_

--

The Volturi was gone, without shedding a single drop of blood, Irina died so very quickly. They left after talking and seeing the evidence that Nessie wasn't an immortal child. They left without a fight, which was good, since the Cullens didn't want to lose any family members or friends and Sam wasn't going to allow casualties on his side either.

After the Volturi's retreat Sam went to the woods, he changed into his human form and pulled his cut offs on. He walked to the Cullens, shaking hands with Carlisle and Edward.

"We thank you for your help, Sam" Carlisle smiled as they shook hands.

"We didn't have to do much" Sam chuckled "Alice has perfect timing!"

"She truly does" Edward smiled and after saying his compliments he left to take Bella and Nessie in his arms to walk back to their house.

"You should get going" Carlisle said "I'm sure all your imprints must be worried, I know my Esme would be" he smiled.

"You are right" Sam said and shook the doctor's hand again.

"Wait" Esme called "would you like to take something to eat? you barely ate today" she asked, her face as lovely as always, now that she didn't fear for her family.

"No, thank you, don't worry, Emily cooks all the time, I'm sure she cooked for an army while we were gone" Sam smiled, his eyes glowing as he talked about his imprint, his wife to be, his life.

Sam went back to the woods and changed into his wolf form; he went back to his pack and pulled them together.

"_Let's get home, boys!" _he commanded in his head as the rest of the wolves started to run behind him, heading to the reservation. About half an hour of running later, they reached the outskirts of the Quileute land. They ran in wolf form until they reached the woods outside Sam and Emily's home, the boys changed into human and putted on their cut offs jeans.

Seth and Leah went straight to their mother, so did Embry, Colin and Brady left for their houses too. Since all the imprints were waiting at Emily's house, Sam, Jared, Quil and Paul went home with Sam.

The girls were at Emily's living room, sitting around, trying to stay calm as they waited for their men to come back home. As usual, Emily was cooking, she was making cookies, Kim was reading one of the wedding magazines Em had lying around and Rachel was watching _'Alice in Wonderland' _with Claire on her lap while singing along with the Mad Hatter.

Sam was the first to walk in; he was surprised by Emily's speed as she ran to him and hugged him. Jared was next, his Kim jumped off the couch to kiss him. Quil rushed to where Claire and Rachel sat, aching to hold his Claire. The last was Paul; he was astounded by the force with which Rachel threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"Where are the rest of you?" Emily asked after the hug.

"With their families, everyone is fine" Sam soothed her.

"There wasn't a fight?"

"No, no fight, we are all fine and so are the Cullens and their friends" Sam announced and saw all the girls let out a breath they seemed to be holding.

One by one, the couples started to go, Jared and Kim were going to his house, since his parents were out of town, Quil was going to his house with a half asleep Claire in his arms, his parent knew about his unusual imprint, so he didn't have to explain the three years old girl sleeping in his bed. Paul and Rachel went next, they walked back to their house, four blocks away from Sam and Emily's, it was originally Paul's house but Rach had moved in two months after her arrival back to La Push.

As they arrived to their home, Paul closed the door behind them; Rachel pushed him against the closed door, kissing him hard and hugging him lovingly.

"I was so worried" she whispered "we were so worried, all of us"

"I'm sorry, baby, we came home as soon as we could" he apologized, kissing her again.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine, we didn't even talked to the Italian leeches"

"Ok" she nodded "you go shower, you're all muddy and I'll get you something to eat"

"Ok, I'll be quick" he smiled down at his imprint.

Rachel went to their kitchen; she got the bread and cheese out of the refrigerator and started to make a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches.

Ten minutes later, Paul was out of the shower, he dried off and pulled on a pair of green sweatpants. He was driven into the kitchen by the wonderful smell of food. He walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel making a huge pile of grilled cheese. He took one from the plate and started munching on it.

She moved the plate to the kitchen table and settled it on in front of Paul, he sat on one of the chairs and as she walked near him, he pulled her on his lap.

"You didn't have to worry, babe, we could have taken them down" he smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" she screeched "how can I not worry when I don't know if you'll come home to me?!" she turned to look at him "I want a future together, marry you, have kids and you tell me that I didn't have to worry?! What was I suppose—" Paul cut her off, kissing her hard, making her know that it was ok, he was ok.

He didn't broke the kiss when he got up from the chair and pulled her legs around his waist, walking back to their bedroom, kissing her lips and her neck, making her sigh. Paul kicked the bedroom door close and gently landed Rachel on the bed.

She kissed his shoulders and neck while he started to pull her gray sweater from her body, licking her shoulders and the top of her breast as he stripped her black low v-neck t-shirt too.

His kisses moved south as he popped the buttons of her dark jeans, she moaned as his tongue probed under her bellybutton as he pushed the jeans from her, leaving his imprint I just a pair of dark pink boy shorts and a matching cotton bra. He smirked, that shade of pink was one of his favorites on her. She giggled as he licked his way up on her flat stomach to reach her chest and pull her bra off.

Rachel pushed on his chest, signaling that she wanted him on the bed, Paul smiled and complied, he lay down on the bed and she started to kiss her way down to his sweats, she removed them, pleasantly surprised at noticing that he didn't even bothered in putting on some underwear. She straddled his hips and started to kiss his neck again as his hands welded on her hips, tugging on her shorts.

"Babe, as much as I like this, it has to go" he whispered.

"Close your eyes" she asked, knowing that he couldn't refuse to anything she request.

He did as told, he closed his eyes and felt her move from his body, seconds later he felt his imprint go back on top of him, this time without any item of clothing and without any warning she grabbed him and guided him into her.

They both moaned loudly and Paul's eyes snapped open to the sight in front of him, well, on top of him, he grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down on him. She smiled down at her man and ran her nails on his chest, his eyes rolled back into his head and he started to thrust up into her at the same time that she pulled down on him. She moaned quietly and he sat up, never interrupting the connection between them, bringing her lips to his, grunting into her and thrusting harder.

After what felt like hours, Rachel started to feel the tightness take power; she moaned loudly and mumbled that she was close. Paul's right hand traveled from her hip to where they were jointed, he pressed his fingers to her, rubbing lightly while pushing faster into her, knowing he wasn't going to last much either.

"Please, hurry" she moaned breathlessly.

"Anything for you, baby" he smiled and rubbed her harder.

Rache closed her eyes and tilled her head back, finally letting go, she gasped and moaned as she came, her tightening and loosening muscles pulling Paul with her, making him loose the last bit of his control and coming with her, moaning out her name.

He collapsed and fell with his back on the bed, pulling Rachel with him and over his chest. He reached for the covers and dragged them on his girl's body while kissing her forehead as she tried to catch her breath, his breath was already normal a few seconds after they were done.

A few minutes passed and Rachel was breathing normally again, Paul had moved from under her and now she lay on the bed with only her head on her man's shoulder.

"I want our future together too, Rach" he smiled and reached for his nightstand, opening a little black velvet box in front of her eyes, inside the box was a white gold engagement ring with a small green emerald in the middle of it, surrounded by some tribal drawings in the same white gold.

"Marry me, Rachel" he said.

Tears of joy fell from Rachel's eyes as she jumped up and straddled Paul again, nodding her head fervently.

"I'm guessing that's a yes" he grinned.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she smiled and kissed him hard again.

"I love you, Rach" Paul smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you too" Rachel beamed and kissed her 'husband to be' again.

--

_**What do you think??**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
